I'm bringing Sexy Back
by calleigh4ever
Summary: For a Prompt from the will emma meme on livejournal: Will and Emma in the choir room after she's watched a Glee practice. Tension builds up through out the session...


Title: I'm bringing Sexy Back

Author: calleigh4ever

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Fox and Ryan Murphy own Glee. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

Notes: This is my first fanfic EVER and I'm no native speaker, so please let me know if you like or don't and what I can do to improve!

„Kids, how about a lil' Justin Timberlake today?" William Schuester asked his Glee Club. Handing out the sheet music he got whistles from the boys "You serious about that?" Puck wanted to know excitedly. "I know the song is not really appropriate for you to perform in front of the school, especially Principal Figgins, but we'll do that number just for fun!" Looking around to find a volonteer amongst the boys to sing the number they all looked away shyly. "What's up with you guys? It's like you are dareing me to sing and dance again!" This got Will an approveing clapping from Rachel and the others soon joined in and cheered Will on. Not one to turn down a challenge Will unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on a nearby chair.

When the music started to play will began to dance like Justin Timberlake in the video.

Just as he began to sing the door to the choir room opened and in walked Emma with some papers in her hand she obviously wanted to give to Will. Emma stopped dead in her tracks seeing Will dancing. Will didn't see her right away and continued singing.

_I'm bringing sexy back _

_Them other boys don't know how to act _

Pointing at the boys in the club which got him an eyeroll from Finn and an angry glare from Puck.

_I think it's special what's behind your back_

This line got Quinn smirking since Emma was standing behind Wills' back. Quinn had always wondered when Will and Emma would act on their obvious attraction towards each other.

_So turn around and i'll pick up the slack. _

_Take em' to the bridge_

Turning around, Will saw Emma staring at him with her wide eyes. Not thinking about what he was singing he danced over to her and took her hand to pull her fully into the room.

_Dirty babe _

_You see these shackles _

_Baby I'm your slave_

Will was singing these words directly to Emma now and her mouth formed a perfect "O" as the papers she was holding slid from her hand at his next words.

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave _

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Suddenly Will seemed to recognize what it was he was singing to Emma. He blushed furiously which made Emma giggle although she was still in total shock hearing him sing all that stuff to her.

In Will's head was an inner debate going on if he should just stop singing the song but he was afraid that this would make the kids and especially Emma notice that he actually meant what he was singing. But if he kept on singing this to Emma he was afraid that he couldn't hold back and do something stupid since all his blood was quickly getting out of his brain and into other parts of his body.

Will noticed Emma sinking down onto a chair as he continued to dance in front of her and sing to her.

As Will got to the second Verse Emma was still blushing furiously and the kids were picking up on how uncomfortable the two adults were. This fact made them whistle even louder and out of the corner of his eye Will saw Puck shouting "Get it on you two!"

_I'm bringing sexy back_

As Will sang that line again Emma nodded unconciously. This spurred Will on even more and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position. Forgetting that the kids were there he pulled Emma close and grinded a little against her. Emma could clearly feel his arousal against her thigh which made her blush again. She stood stock still out of shock and pressed her arms thightly against her sides trying not to move.

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_Come let me make up for the things you lack _

_Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast _

_Take em' to the bridge_

When Will finished the song he let go of Emma and seemingly just then realized what had happened. "Emma … Oh my god … Emma, I … I am so sorry … I truly … I didn't mean to do that …" He stuttered turning to the kids. "I'm sorry you had to see that kids. This was highly inappropriate of me! Let's cut this rehersal short and I'll get another song for next time!"

Mumbling theories about Will and Emma the kids left the choir room in a hurry leaving the adults alone. Will turned back to Emma realizing she haden't moved at all and was starring straight ahead with her wide brown eyes. Will walked into her line of sight "Emma … ? Are you ok?" No reaction. He walked closer and gently put his handy onto her shoulders to get her out of wherever she just was. Her eyes focused on Will as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close crashing her lips hard against his. Her tongue almost immediately seeking entrance into his mouth.

Will was still slightly aroused from the song and dance and he felt his blood rushing back into his groin almost immediately. Emma pushed Will backwards till his back bumped into the piano. He felt a sharp pain in his back which got him out of the little world he was just in. Pulling away from Emma he looked at her with question lingering in his eyes. Emma opened her eyes and looked at him pleadingly "Please …" This was enough for Will as he crashed his mouth back onto hers. His handy creeping around to her back and moving down to grab her ass, turning them around so Emmas back was against the piano. Lifting her up he sat her onto the piano and moved his lips down her neck sucking lightly at her pulse point. Emma moaned his name which spurred him on even more. Ripping at Emmas top he broke a few buttons but Emma didn't seem to care. Emmas hands made their way down Wills' back and slowly moved to his front unbuttoning his pants. Wills' hips were pushing forward trying to get Emma to touch him while his hands unclasped her bra. With Wills' pants and Emmas' bra gone their hands couldn't descide which place of the others body they wanted to touch.

Wills handy went to Emmas' thighs and pushed her nice pencil skirt upwards while Emma was sucking on his neck her handy stroking all places she could reach. Not being able to wait any longer she snuck her hand into Wills' boxers and begand stroking his hard member. "Oh God Emma, are you trying to kill me?" Will moaned. Will put his hand on Emmas and pulled her hand away from him. "I'm not gonna last very long if you keep doing that!" This got him a shy giggle from Emma as she took one of his hands to put it onto her breast and with her other hand helping him remove her panties. Will started kissing down her neck until he reached her nipple sucking on it. Emma started to moan more loudly as he lightly bit down on her.

"Will … please! … I need you!" Will looked up into her eyes and all he saw was raw desire. He ripped off his boxers, took his member into his hand and guided himself to Emmas' entrance. He looked deeply into Emmas' eyes as if asking permission to go on. Emma just nodded and Will sank into her making them both cry out. "Oh gosh! That feels amazing! Groaned Emma before kissing him hard on the lips, ler tongue sneaking into his mouth and duelling with his tongue. Will thrusts got harder and a lot faster since he was nearing his release fast. He snuck one hand onto Emmas' breast while his other hand travelled down to her clit massaging it gently. Emma bucked into his hand as her release made her whole body shake. Having gotten Emma to her climax Will was now able to let go, too. With a loud groan he came into Emma, his body going limp as he fell onto her.

When Will came back to his sensed he looked at Emma who was smiling shyly at him and stroking his sweaty back. Her eyes were full of love as she took his face into both of her hands and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him sweetly. After their kiss ended Will got off of Emma pulling out of her gently and helping her up. "That was … wow!" he said blushing. "I didn't expect that when I came to school this morning!" "Me neither. But what does this mean? Are we dating now?" All the answers to both of their questions were answered in a sweet kiss who neither of them could tell later on who iniciated it.


End file.
